In order to provide effective and efficient management of healthcare environments, healthcare institutions are using a variety of healthcare management systems. Such healthcare management systems may monitor the locations of patients, clinicians, and other users (e.g., non-clinicians, family members, friends, and the like), as well as equipment and other items. It would be desirable to use this location information to navigate a user to various locations within a healthcare environment. For instance, family members may be routed to a cafeteria and then back to a patient's room, clinicians may be routed to sites of a patient coding event, or the like. In addition to routing a user to a destination, it would be desirable to identify an optimal route for a specific user.